


say you want me and dont be nice (send those shivers running down my spine)

by gothgirlclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5000+ words of pure smut, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Calum, Bad Boy Michael, Bottom Calum Hood, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Drug Dealer Michael, Filthy, Gangs, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Gunplay, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, Literal filth, M/M, Making Out, Michael and Calum are in gangs, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Porn, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Calum, Top Michael Clifford, and like to smoke weed, druggie malum, malum, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: :+: Calum and Michael are in gangs, and when Calum gets slightly turned on by the gun in Michael's hands, things get dirty :+:





	say you want me and dont be nice (send those shivers running down my spine)

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a PSA, when I use the word(s) "rape/rape me" it applies not to rape itself, but rape play (which is between two CONSENTING adults and makes it different from legitimate rape which is NON-CONSENSUAL). However if you don't like it still, please don't read.

It was supposed to be a good night, full of smiling and laughter. The two were supposed to go on their fourth date, a sweet walk down the ocean shore with their hands intertwined and their shoes in the other. Michael planned on maybe smoking a quick joint inside the car after, then walking to the nearest pizza place for a large all-meat pie to smash on as they stared out over the horizon. It was going to be perfect, the perfect night before they had to go back to school for their finals.

But that's not how it went. 

No. Not in the slightest. 

Calum came early to Michael's house, stepping in through the side gate since no one was answering the front door. He found his boyfriend there, a gun in his hand and pressed under some guy's chin. After squinting, he found it was some guy from his gang, and he could tell the boy was frightened beyond anything humanely possible.

"Baby," Calum coo'ed and Michael turned around at the soft voice. "Let him go." He pouted, jutting his bottom lip out and causing Michael to turn towards the boy. 

"Why should I? He totaled a fucking deal! Do you know how much money I just lost all because he wanted a quick shag with some fake whore?" Michael growled, jaw clenching as his finger pressed the trigger warningly.

"It's okay, we'll make up the money. I'll help you." Calum offered and Michael shook his head, uninterested in taking his boyfriend's money. "You're already in a gang Mike, being a murderer doesn't need to be on the list aswell."

"Fine." He snapped and pushed the boy aside roughly, causing him to fall to the floor. "If I ever see your fucking face again, and you're wearing my emblem, I'm going to fucking slit your throat. Get the fuck out."

The boy scrambled to leave the house, tripping over his own feet as he bursted through the side fence Calum came in through. The younger boy grabbed the gun from Michael's hand, holding it gently as he looked at Michael. "Calm down." He shushed and Michael looked over his boyfriend. 

"Why are you here so early? I said ten, we have thirty minutes." Michael told him and Calum chuckled as he looked at the gun in his hand, his finger running over the safety lock.

"Well, I too wanted a quick fuck before we left, but instead, I found my boyfriend waving a gun at someone who doesn't deserve even a second of his time." Calum laughed and Michael pulled the boy close, fists full of his leather jacket.

"What about we say fuck it to tonight and do it next weekend. I'm fucking boiled and you wanna fuck, it's perfect." Michael breathed out, smirking lightly as he kissed his boyfriends jaw. "I wanna tear that ass apart." He growled, grabbing his boyfriend's ass through his dark jeans.

Calum slid his free hand into his boyfriends hair, tugging on the blonde locks as he pulled him closer. "I want... want you to fuck me." Calum gasped and Michael's teeth grazed his skin, biting soon after as the sinful words left the boy's lips. "Take me, Mikey. R-Rape me."

Calum wanted it rough, he wanted it nasty. He wanted to be shaking and shivering and crying as Michael used his body. He wanted to be degraded and hurt in every way possible. But only by Michael. He only wanted Michael to tear him down like this because he knew that he'd make him feel like the only person in the entire world that matters right after. He knew Michael would take care of him, build him right back up but even stronger.

And Michael would happily oblige to all of his wishes and wants, no matter how dark and how twisted they were. Why? That's just how he was. He'd do anything for Calum, absolutely anything and everything.

Calum wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, the gun hanging from his fingers as their lips made contact in a burning need. Calum's lips were warm and soft, Michael's cool and slightly chapped, but it felt so good that they didn't want to pull away. Calum pulled Michael closer, and Michael happily pressed his body against his.

Michael could feel the tip of the metal weapon touch his his shoulder and he slowly reached to grab it, taking the gun from his boyfriend's hand. As soon as Calum bit down on the older boy's lip, Michael jabbed the point of the gun against Calum's stomach. "You're going to do exactly as I say tonight, got it?" Michael asked and Calum looked at his boyfriend as his heart raced.

"Yes sir." Calum answered and Michael winked, twisting the gun before turning Calum around. 

"Go up to my bedroom and take every single piece of your clothes off. I want you ass naked for me and ready to do whatever I ask." He demanded and Calum felt his cock twitch behind his skinny jeans as the metal barrel came in contact with his temple. "Go." Michael whispered, his voice sending chills up Calum's spine.

Calum slowly stepped forward, his arms behind his back as Michael kept the gun against his head. "That's a good fuck doll." Michael hummed, pushing him inside of the house before slamming the sliding door shut. "Upstairs, now."

Calum ran up to Michael's room, immediately stripping his clothes off. He kicked his converse off and yanked his skinny jeans down his long legs, wondering why the hell he wears the damn things when they're a pain in the ass to take off. After practically ripping his boxers off and shredding his shirt in half, his boyfriend walked in as he slowly twirled the black gun in his hand. 

"On the bed."

Calum felt shivers run up his spine as he laid down on his boyfriend's bed, the cold blankets contrasting against his hot skin. He spread his legs apart, bending his knees up to give Michael a good view of his asshole. "Mm, that's a good slut. Looks like someone really wants to be fucked, huh?" Michael asked and Calum nodded quickly as he whimpered. "Stretch that little hole for me, get it nice and loose so I can fuck you."

He was tossed a bottle of lube, and he immediately squirted it on to his fingers, rubbing them together to spread it around. He moaned as he felt the gun trail up his chest, the cold metal burning against his body and leaving a stream of water in it's path. He pushed his head back as it pressed underneath the skin of his chin, and he slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth as he heard a click.

"Safety's off, so you better listen and you better behave." Michael chuckled and Calum had goosebumps on his arms as he reached a single finger down, teasing his puckered hole before pushing it in.

"Mikey, I want you," Calum whimpered as his long finger slid inside of him. "Want you to take me, do whatever you want with me."

"Didn't know I asked for you to talk..." Michael warned and slid the gun up his jaw. "Open your mouth."

Calum parted his lips, eyes widened when the metal gun was placed in his mouth. "So fucking pretty baby," Michael chuckled as Calum looked into Michael's crazed green eyes, darkened with lust and mischief. "Suck it."

Calum hesitated, and Michael pushed the weapon further into his mouth. "I just cleaned it before I came up here, suck on it." Michael growled and Calum immediately curled his lips around it. "Thata' boy..."

Calum closed his eyes as he slipped a second finger into his ass, curling them inside of him as he moved them in and out. "I'm so fucking angry," Michael said aloud, watching Calum's head bob on and off of his gun. "And I'm gonna take it out on you, on your body. I'm gonna fucking ruin you, Calum."

Michael planted a rough spank on Calum's bum and the boy jumped, his ass clenching on his fingers as he choked on nothing since the gun wasn't too far in his mouth. "You like that? You like it when I fucking spank you like a bad boy?" Michael asked and Calum whimpered. 

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you, Calum? Been running around town causing trouble, going drag racing and doing drug deals to minors. Tsk tsk." Michael told him and Calum's warm brown eyes met Michael's, the two catching each other's gaze. "Coming here early even though I told you not to, just because you wanted me to fuck you."

Calum nodded, and pulled his mouth off of the gun, swirling his tongue around the warm metal. It didn't taste very good, and he was panting in a mix of fear and pleasure as the barrel stared him down. "Mm, look at you. So fucking sexy." Michael murmured, biting his lip as he twisted the gun slightly.

Calum's third finger pressed into him alongside his two other fingers, and the boy whimpered. "Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you too much." Michael smiled wickedly, making Calum's stomach turn in as Michael set his hand on his stomach. "Now take this back into your dirty little mouth, come on."

Calum's head pushed forward, taking the firearm into his mouth as he heard Michael pull the hammer back. "Mm, you're fucking sick, sucking my gun as if it were a cock. What if I just pulled the trigger, Calum? Hmm? What if this was fully loaded, and I just killed you right now?"

Calum closed his eyes, and Michael wrapped a hand around his throat, calloused fingers pressing into his skin tightly as he lifted him off of the bed slightly. "I can get rid of you right now if I wanted to." He whispered into his ear, licking the shell before biting own his earlobe. "I can fuck you, and then kill you as soon as I'm done using you."

Calum choked as Michael pressed the gun further into his mouth and Michael chuckled. "Not afraid of dying, are you?" He asked and Calum shook his head, thrusting three of his fingers inside of his ass as Michael threw him on to the bed again after pulling the weapon from his lips. 

"Mikey-Mikey please, need you." He gasped and Michael wrapped his fingers around Calum's wrist as he trailed the gun down his stomach. He pulled his fingers out soon after, wrapping them around the saliva covered metal. "What-"

"Stroke it."

Calum did as he said, the lube on his fingers rubbing against the gun as Michael took the tube, squeezing a little lube on to his asshole. He knew what was going on as he poked one, then two, then three fingers into his stretched hole. Calum knew what was coming, and he twisted in excitement as he gripped the blankets underneath him. Michael was making sure he was loose enough, and the lube on the gun only confirmed his suspicion.

"Mm, you're a little fucking whore, Calum. You know what's coming next, don't you? You want it, huh? Want my gun inside of you, stretching that little hole so sinfully." Michael asked and Calum whimpered as the metal weapon pressed against his hole. "Tell me you want it, and you'll get it."

Calum couldn't find the words as the barrel of Michael's 1911 .45 ACP was running up and down his ass, teasingly pushing against his rim before moving. The words were caught in his throat, hands clenching around the blankets above him as he took heavy breaths.

"Come on Calum, if you want it, tell me."

His body jumped as the gun pressed into him, barely breaking past him rim before pulling out. He whined, a sound that clawed as his throat and pride. "Mikey, please Mikey."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me with-with your gun. Please." Calum gasped and Michael tsk'ed, saying he could do better than that. "Michael, just fuck me already. I'm getting impatient. I need-Ah-"

He moaned loudly as the weapon was pressed into him, his rim stretching around the gun as it slowly pushed into him. "This what you want? You're getting impatient?" Michael snarled, twisting the gun slightly. Calum jumped, and Michael set a hand on his stomach to keep him pinned to the bed. "Mm, it's been all about you baby, my greedy little whore, yet you still want more? So selfish."

It was so strange, so unforgiving, as Calum's hips rolled the best they could as Michael pushed him into the bed. He doubts he'd ever live this down, and he can promise that this act in particular is the one saving him a special place in hell. He writhed on the bed, breath ragged and thighs aching as he opened them wider for his boyfriend. 

"You like that? You like it when I fuck you with my gun? Feels good huh?" Michael asked, pulling his hand from Calum's stomach to spank his ass, once, twice, and then three times. "Fucking slut. Dirty fucking cunt. Moan for me, let my neighbors know just how fucking filthy you are."

Calum moaned louder, his ass burning as Michael continued spanking him and fucking him with his gun. It wasn't terribly deep, or thick, but the sinful thought and feeling of the metal being pushed into him until he can feel Michael's finger on the trigger made him squirm as his cock twitched, precum beading at the tip.

"Choke me." Calum begged and immediately, Michael had a hand around his throat. "Mikey, fuck me. Fuck me harder. Want you to ruin me."

"Oh, but haven't I already?" Michael smirked, looking deep into Calum's eyes. "Haven't I all ready ruined you? Begging mess for me in my own bed, my .45 shoved as deep as it could go inside of your ass, my hand wrapped around your throat, and you still want more."

Calum moaned, fisting Michael's shirt in his hands as the older boy kissed up his jaw. "Mm, my perfect little doll. You do whatever I want you to, huh? I pull a string and you follow." Michael spoke and lifted Calum off of the bed, his hand squeezing tightly on Calum's throat.

The younger boy gasped, eyes shutting as Michael moved the weapon quickly in and out of his bottom. "On your knees." He sneered and Calum shifted so he was on his knees on top of Michael's bed.

Calum gasped when Michael let go of him and he looked down at the blankets beneath him. "I'm gonna take you every fucking way I can." Michael taunted, slowly pulling the gun out before holding it in front of Calum's face. "Clean it."

Calum nodded and parted his lips, letting the gun back into his mouth. "Unbuckle my belt." Michael instructed and Calum's hands reached for the metal buckle.

He pulled it off in record time, dropping it to the floor before working on the button of his jeans. He closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around the barrel of the weapon, the bitter taste of musk and the slippery feeling of lube on his tongue as Michael ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass straight like this, already all loose and wet for me, aren't you?" Michael whispered and Calum nodded. "You wanted me to rape you baby, that's exactly what I'm gonna fucking do. You'll beg me to stop, but I'm just gonna keep going."

A whine was caught in Calum's throat, and Michael pulled the gun from his lips. "Maybe if you're good, I won't blow your brains out." The older boy hummed, pressing the gun against Calum's temple. "Pull my cock out of my jeans baby, I'm not undressing for you."

Calum's hands reached for his zipper, pulling it down quickly before undoing the button on his briefs. He pulled Michael's cock out from behind its fabric jail, the tip a red colour as it leaked precum. Calum gave it a few gentle strokes since it's been neglected this entire time, and Michael laughed. 

"We're not here for love making, sweetheart." Michael reminded and Calum nodded and he let go of his boyfriend's dick. 

Michael got on his knees behind Calum, pulling his ass closer before grabbing his cock in his hand, running the tip along Calum's ass. "I can feel you leaking baby, are you ready for my cock?"

"I-"

"Trick question." Michael cut him off, pushing inside of his boyfriend. A loud gasp escaped Calum's lips as he slid inside of him, filling him up and stretching him further than his fingers, or the gun, had. "So fucking tight." Michael groaned before snapping his hips forward, causing Calum's body to jerk at the force. 

Michael wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's throat again, holding the gun to his temple as he pulled him against his chest. "Tell me if it hurts." Michael murmured in mock-care as he thrusted his hips quickly, not giving Calum anytime to get used to his dick. Not giving him enough time to so much as breathe.

The younger boy's face scrunched up, broken moans falling from his lips as he fisted the shirt Michael hadn't taken off. "Slower, go slower." Calum told him, his thrusts too quick. He almost couldn't breathe, they were so fast and strong, and started entirely too quick. "Mikey-"

"You want me to slow down?" He asked and Calum nodded quickly. "How about... no?" Michael chuckled and Calum whimpered as he leaned into Michael. "Gonna make you take my cock, after all, you're here for one reason and one reason only, for me to fuck and take my anger out on. But you like that, don't you? You like knowing that I don't care, isn't that right?"

Calum gasped, his ass slapping against Michael's clothed hips roughly as Michael thrusted into him. His hands digging into Michael's denim clad thighs as he moaned loudly, forgetting to answer his boyfriend as he got lost in his own pleasure. "Answer me." Michael growled and Calum nodded quickly.

"Yes sir, fuck, you're so right." Calum whimpered, voice strained as he dug his dull nails into Michael's jeans.

"Mm, such a perfect little ass, perfect for me to fuck. Spank yourself for me, come on, nice and hard." Michael demanded as Calum grasped his own ass in his hands before slapping his hand down on the red skin immediately. "That's it."

Michael slid his hand into Calum's hair, letting go of his neck to push him forward. "Arch that back for me. Stick that ass out for me like a good little slut." Michael told him and Calum did as he said, pushing his back inwards as he stuck his ass out for his boyfriend.

Michael looked at the gun in his hand, pressing it to the back of Calum's head before chuckling quietly. "Thata' boy." Michael grunted, slamming his hips against Calum's ass. "That's a good slut." He praised and used his free hand to spank him.

"Michael, Michael, please." Calum begged, stretching him arms out in front of him as he rested his weight on his forearms. "Mm, feels so good."

"Yeah? Feels good now, huh? Can you feel my cock bruising your guts?" Michael asked as he watched his cock slide in and out of Calum's tight ass. He fit so nicely inside of him, and could see Calum's rim get caught on his dick, could notice just how stretched he was making his hole. "Never had a cock to big in your life, huh? All those little boys, never been with a real man, have you?"

Calum squeezed his eyes shut, holding his hands in front of his head as he clutched the blankets beneath him. He wanted to remind Michael that they were the same age, eighteen years old, but he couldn't deny that all the boys he's dated were younger and lazy when it came to sex. So he just nodded, begging for Michael to make him cum as his cock rubbed against the blankets with each thrust.

"N-No, never. You're dick is so fucking big, I can't take it. I'm so full." Calum cried, his teeth biting harshly into his bottom lip as every inch of Michael's thick, lengthy cock was buried inside of him. "Make me cum, sir. Please please please. I wanna cum."

"Should I let a naughty little slut like you cum? Hmm? Do you think I want the fun to be over so soon?" Michael asked and Calum was silent. The hand that had been tangled in Calum's curly hair was pressed against his back, pushing him down as Michael slammed his cock into his boyfriend's ass. "Do you deserve to cum?"

"N-No sir. No I don't." Calum answered and he felt Michael pulled out. "What-"

"On your back."

Calum immediately turned around, and Michael grabbed his legs, pulling him close as he teased his hole. "Gonna make sure you don't cum without permission." Michael told him, immediately pushing into him as he pulled one of his legs over his shoulder. "Don't you fucking dare touch your cock."

Calum whined, and he felt the barrel of the gun press against his stomach as Michael leaned over him, his free hand tangling underneath Calum's head. Michael didn't kiss him like Calum expected, instead he buried his face in his neck, tugging on his hair hard as he bit down on his neck. "Fuck," Calum gasped as he slid his hands underneath Michael's jacket, scratching down his black t-shirt. "Bite me harder. Mark me. Make me your's."

"You're already fucking mine, or else I wouldn't be wasting my time with you." Michael hissed, teeth digging into the spot where Calum's shoulder meets his neck. "I'm gonna make sure no one ever touches what's mine."

Calum pants quietly at the word, at mine. He's his. His toy. His past time. His boyfriend. His. 

He's Michael's. And that's all he ever wants to be.

He wants Michael closer, wants his body pressed against his so they're as close as possible, but the damned gun pressed against his stomach made it impossible, as well as the clothes he had on. Why couldn't he have just gotten naked? 

"I'm close." Calum whimpered as Michael chuckled, pressing his lips against Calum's ear. "Mikey-"

"If you fucking cum, you're not going to be cumming for the rest of the month. I'll have my way with you, and every time, I'll leave you hard as a rock." Michael warned, tightening his grip on Calum's hair, sending a searing pain through his scalp, a btitersweet feeling as he moaned. "Don't fucking cum." He repeated roughly.

"Please. I-I'll do anything." Calum begged, cock twitching as Michael kept hitting that one spot inside of him that made his eyes flutter shut and toes curl. "Please Mikey, please sir, let me cum."

"If you keep asking, I won't let you cum at all." Michael reminded and Calum felt tears fall from his eyes. "Are you gonna be a good toy for me baby? Be a good little fuck doll?"

"Yes-Yes I will, I promise. I'll be a good fuck doll for you sir." Calum whimpered as Michael dropped the gun against his stomach. "Fuck me. Mikey, f-fuck me."

"How's this baby?" Michael asked, wrapping his hand around Calum's throat as he whispered in his ear. "Such a dirty fucking whore."

Calum nodded, his nails digging deeper into Michael's back. "If I let you cum, you can only cum while riding me. Understood?" Michael asked and Calum nodded.

"Yes Mikey."

Hesitantly, Michael pulled out of the boy again, sitting down on the bed and wrapping a hand around his dick. "Come sit on my cock." Michael demanded and Calum picked the gun up before getting up.

He threw his legs on either side of Michael's lap, immediately feeling Michael line himself up with his hole. He quickly slammed his ass down on his cock, a loud moan ripping from his throat as he set his hands on Michael's shoulders. "Mikey, the gun-"

"This?" Michael asked, holding the weapon up. "What about it baby?" He asked, holding it up teasingly as he held Calum's waist.

"Point it-Point it at me. Use me." Calum panted, eyes flickering shut the the barrel was pressed against his heart. 

"Come on, bounce that ass harder." Michael growled, watched his boyfriend ride his cock quickly. "Want your ass slamming down on my dick." 

Calum obeyed, putting more force into it as he lowered himself on to Michael's dick. A loud, broken moan escaped his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut, the tip of Michael's cock hitting himself prostate harshly. "There you go." Michael nodded, a low groan escaping his lips as his boyfriend fucked himself down on his cock.

Michael sat and watched his younger boyfriend bounce himself on and off of him, pulling the gun from his chest. He trailed the barrel up his dick and Calum's body shook, whimpering loudly as his dick twitched. "Such pretty cock, all red and leaking for me. Who does this cock belong to sweetheart?" He asked and Calum gasped.

"You sir, you Mikey. My cock belongs to you." Calum answered and Michael groped his ads with his free hand. "My cock is yours."

"Yeah? What about this ass? Who's is it?" Michael asked and Calum dropped his jaw as he felt his balls clench and his stomach tighten.

"Your's. It's your's sir." Calum cried, and Michael nodded as he bit his bottom lip. "My ass is yours. My body-My body is yours. You can do whatever you want with it." 

"You wanna cum?" Michael asked and Calum nodded wildly. "Mm, you ready to cum for me baby?"

"Yes-Yes Mikey, please. Please let me cum for you. I'm so ready." Calum panted, and Michael trailed the metal weapon up Calum's body until it rested under his chin.

"Look at me, baby boy. I want you to look me in the eyes as you cum on my cock." Michael spoke and Calum immediately met his gaze, vision blurry with tears. "Go ahead and cum baby, touch yourself." He allowed and Calum bit down roughly on his bottom lip as he immediately began to jerk his cock.

He grinded against Michael's dick, broken moans and a damn near scream ripping from his throat as his ass clenched tightly around Michael's cock. Spurts of white cum shot out from his dick, painting his stomach and hand, some even getting on to Michael's shirt and jacket. His head spun, and he felt Michael thrust upwards into his prostate as he couldn't help but close his eyes and grasp Michael's blankets in his free hand tightly. His body shook and twitched as he rode his orgasm out, and he whined loudly as Michael's hips slammed against his ass.

"Let me taste you beautiful. Come on, you're not done yet." Michael told him and Calum breathlessly raised a shakey hand to Michael's mouth. "Mm, taste so good. Go ahead and taste yourself."

Michael ran his gun up the mess Calum made on his thighs and then raised it to his lips. "Shh, it's okay." Michael whispered, biting the inside of his cheek as Calum wrapped his lips around the weapon. He took it into his mouth and Michael grunts as he watched Calum hollow his cheeks out around the metal.

"You're so good baby, such a good boy." Michael praised, feeling his stomach twist. "I'm so close baby, where do you want my cum sweetheart? Tell me."

He pulled the gun from Calum's mouth and his boyfriend let out a shakey moan. "Want you to cum on me, sir." He told him and Michael nodded. "Paint me with your cum, Mikey. Please."

"Fuck, fuck okay." Michael nodded and pulled Calum off of his cock. "Jerk me off baby, be a good boy for me."

Calum wrapped his hands around Michael's large cock and then quickly jerked him off. He could feel Michael's nails dig into his skin, and he whimpered softly as Michael let out a throaty groan. 

Soon he felt his boyfriend's cum land on his body, and he bit his bottom lip as he continued working Michael's cock. "Fuck, thata' boy, baby. There you go. Fuck, I'm cumming, Calum." Michael panted, eyes running up and down Calum's body as he gasped. "So fucking beautiful."

Michael turned Calum's gaze to his eyes and he smiled softly. "So good for me, darling." Michael chuckled breathlessly and Calum smiled tiredly as he let go of his dick. He stuck his tongue out and cleaned his hand off, moaning softly as he tasted his boyfriend's cum. "You're so good to me."

"What-What was that?" Calum asked, and Michael hummed. "Where did the gun play shit come from?"

"It wasn't loaded after I came upstairs." Michael promised, aiming it at his wall. He pulled the trigger, and a loud click filled the room to confirm his statement. "I could never hurt you. I said I could, but I would never ever."

Calum smiled and then pressed a kiss against his lips. "I love you Mikey. That was amazing." He told him and Michael gently held the boy.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Michael smiled and then looked over him. "Mm, I hurt you baby, was so rough and careless. Let me take care of you." Michael whispered and gently pulled Calum off of his lap. "I'll get some aloe and run a bath."

"Mikey, you didn't even really hurt me-"

"No, no I did. I spanked you, you spanked yourself. Come on, let me take care of you. I'll run you a bath, get the lotion, and we can order in some food. I promised you a chill night, and I'm gonna give you one." Michael cut him off and Calum sighed.

"Can we still get high?"

"Fuck, I love you." Michael gasped and Calum laughed. "I'll roll them while you bathe." He told him and Calum nodded, wondering what he did to have such an amazing boyfriend.


End file.
